


Show Me Your Teeth

by htebazytook



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, First Time, M/M, PWP, Slash, Smut, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htebazytook/pseuds/htebazytook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel pays Dean a second visit after Samhain is exorcised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me Your Teeth

**Title:** Show Me Your Teeth  
 **Author:** htebazytook  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Disclaimer:** *disclaims*  
 **Pairing:** Dean/Castiel  
 **Time Frame:** season 4, post-'It's the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester'  
 **Author's Notes:** PWP  
 **Summary:** Castiel pays Dean a second visit after Samhain is exorcised. 

 

"That was reckless, Dean."

" _God_." Dean pinches the bridge of his nose. He'd nearly knocked his drink over. "God, can you _not_ do that?"

Castiel tilts his head to the side. "Do what?"

"You know! Pop into existence outta thin air and leave without even saying goodbye like freakin' Batman or something. I mean it's just bad manners, man." 

Castiel frowns. "I am not Batman," he says, though he also sounds like Christian Bale as he says it.

"Damn right you're not. Batman is cool."

"To business," Castiel says. "Allowing Sam to use his powers was . . . ill-advised."

"Yeah well, I was a little tied up at the time, sorry. Can we skip the lecture?"

Castiel bites his tongue. He's moonlit by the open window, curtains particularly pathetic in this latest shitty motel room. Dean had been drinking and scrolling through newspaper articles on Sam's computer, and Sam had been gone for three hours. That was shady as hell, but pushing it never got Dean anywhere with Bitchy!Sam, so.

Dean shrugs. "That it? Or you got another cryptic mission for me, Charlie."

"My name is - "

"Castiel, I know, I meant like Charlie's Ang – okay you know what never mind. Just, plain English, okay - what do you want?"

"I was concerned about you."

Dean laughs snidely. "Ah, right. Of course. Concerned angels, I should've guessed."

"You're angry."

"No shit." Dean lets it show now, since apparently subtlety didn't get through to these assholes. "You were gonna let me decide to waste a town full of innocent people."

"I didn't want - "

"Yeah, but that didn't stop you from being ready to go right along with it."

Castiel fixes Dean with another dull dark stare. It makes Dean want to punch him or make him laugh or just . . . like . . .

Dean grabs him by the front of his hideous trench coat and kisses him. Really kisses him, no half-assing this. It's not too weird. In fact Castiel has a soft mouth that parts in surprise, hot breath spilling out and drawing Dean in.

Castiel, for his part, doesn't do much other than stand there and let Dean do it. Though he does place one hesitant hand on Dean's arm, bracing himself – he doesn't push Dean away at all, but Dean pulls back anyway. 

Castiel blinks. "Are you . . . "

"Mentally stable?" Dean offers.

"Well . . . " Castiel licks his lips. His wet reddened lips. "Yes."

"No way," Dean laughs. "No, and I'm pretty much terrified of you, by the way. But fuck your mouth feels good." He kisses Castiel again, and the second Castiel starts kissing back is like lightning. 

Dean doesn't even think about whether this counts as gay or not. Castiel is just an angel and Dean knows he'd be kissing him if he was in a chick's body too. Hell, even if he looked like fucking Uriel, probably. The full mouth and very blue eyes definitely contributed to Dean's attraction, but if he was honest with himself it had more to do with the way Castiel told him what to do, and the fact that he could annihilate Dean without blinking an eye and dammit, just when Dean thought he had a handle on his kinks . . . 

Castiel shoves Dean onto the bed and Dean swears he can hear the woosh of wings behind it. He doesn't have much time to process that though because then Castiel is on him, holding him down and looming with shadows in his eerie eyes before Dean lunges up and they're kissing again. Castiel doesn't taste like anything. He smells amazing though. Like all the suggestions of smooth whisky and dark decadent parlors.

"Woah there buddy," Dean laughs. "Going pretty fast aren't we?"

"This is what you wanted," Castiel says, bemused.

"I – "

Castiel's mouth claiming Dean's, anything but hesitant, leading the kiss all slow and thorough and excitingly deep. It makes Dean wonder if Castiel had been crushing on him all along or if angels were all just so repressed it made them horny as fuck. 

Castiel certainly is – hardened cock against Dean's stomach that's all Dean can think about. It's always fucking hot to know he's turned someone on to such a degree, and apparently that hasn't changed along with the equipment he's working with. He wonders if shirtless Cas would turn him on at this point.

Castiel's shirt disappears. Like, disappears, leaving his tie and bunched up trenchcoat behind.

Dean blinks. "What the hell?"

"You were thinking about - "

"Oh, what, you mind-melded with me or something? Is this like some kinda heavenly pon farr and you're gonna have to fuck me or die?"

"It would take considerably more than lack of copulation to kill me." Castiel runs his hands down Dean's abruptly bare chest very lightly, then follows with his lips very wetly. Dean basks in the sensation for a lovely small eternity before something occurs to him:

"Hey you can't get into trouble for this, right?" 

Castiel pauses, propped up on one elbow while his hand strokes idly down Dean's chest. "There is a law against breeding with your race," he says carefully. "But given our physical genders it does not apply here." Looks at Dean. 

"Yeah but isn't it still like, you know, sinful?"

Castiel is incredulous. Well, as incredulous as Castiel gets, anyway. "You believe that pleasure is a sin?"

"I did meet the Seven Deadly Sins in the stolen flesh not too long ago."

"They represent obsession with pleasures such that they are transformed into vices."

"The Bible says it's bad," Dean says, though his voice hitches because of Castiel licking one of Dean's nipples. "Um, I think. _Mm_ . . . "

"When I referred you to the Bible for clarification . . . it was in regard to the demeanor of angels. Certainly not man's interpretation of the Lord's word."

"Okay so you haven't even had sex with other angels?"

Castiel is unfazed by the question. "It's not that sex is forbidden in heaven so much as it is impractical for incorporeal beings to replicate the act as humans understand it."

"You say the sexiest things, Cas. Now whaddya say we try out some replication?"

And the sad thing is that Dean's erection hadn't flagged at all during this little Sunday school interlude, but then again Castiel did have a fantastically rumbly meandering voice that had always _done things_ to Dean. Dean watches Castiel's bowed head moving subtly as he continues teasing the now hard nub of Dean's nipple. His coat drapes over them both like wings would've, and his ludricrously intact tie slides sensually against Dean's bared skin. 

"We're all done talking now right?" Dean ventures.

"If you wish." Castiel looks up at Dean lashily.

Dean licks his lips, asks, "What do _you_ wish?"

Castiel draws back and studies him. "Get on your hands and knees," he says without inflection, but it sends a jolt of arousal straight to Dean's cock.

"Uh, maybe I should take the rest of my clothes off first?"

Castiel draws a line in the air over Dean and Dean's remaining clothes have vanished. Castiel's too, which Dean knows because there is a hot damp-tipped dick digging into his thigh now.

"That." Dean has to clear his throat. "That works."

"Now turn over."

Dean does it, feels horribly exposed and dirty and awesome. And then he feels Castiel's hands on his hips, legs against Dean's legs, cock sliding between Dean's asscheeks which freaks him out and kinda turns him on just like Castiel does in general. Dean laughs, shivers. "What makes you think you're gonna fuck me?"

"I've been . . . you would say 'around', I think," Castiel says, thrusting minutely. "I understand the basic principles of sex. It is frankly difficult to avoid during this century." He proves himself by reaching around and grasping Dean's cock, then leaning in close to Dean's ear and telling him, "And you asked me what I wished to do, Dean."

Dean tenses when Castiel pushes one inexplicably slick finger inside. Weird, _really_ weird, but Castiel runs a soothing hand up the length of Dean's back and that feels good. The intrusion of a second finger does hurt, but as soon as Dean hisses in pain he hears Castiel mutter something and it evaporates. 

Dean finds himself bucking back into it to seek out the elusive suggestion of pleasure that lights up with Castiel's strokes. Dean is sure it should feel better than just arguably kinda okay, though, otherwise why the hell have people been doing it for so long?

Castiel removes his fingers, replaces them with his cock and that is just implausibly huge-feeling, not _bad_ , though. Castiel gasps and digs fingernails into Dean's hips, sinks in fast and so deep, breathing audibly faster and shit, _that_ was hot – Castiel getting just a little bit mindless, Dean being witness to it.

Castiel thrusts hard and steadily without building up to it, which makes Dean's eyes open wide or flutter shut because it's a lot, and then because it's starting to feel good, and _then_ \- 

"Oh God, oh shit shit keep, _ungf_ , keep fucking me like that goddammit . . . "

"Dean."

"Yeah," Dean groans. "Yeah like that, Jesus Christ . . . "

Castiel grabs Dean by the hair to get his attention. "You should not take the Lord's name in vain."

Dean laughs. "Oh yeah? What should I say then?"

"Don't speak at all." Castiel releases his hair, jerks Dean's hips up into a different angle and continues to fuck him.

And that's so good, feels so fucking good . . . Dean grits his teeth, twists the covers in his fists and rides it out – immobilizing lurches of pleasure that spread out to his cock and fingertips and morph into moans in his throat.

Castiel pushes hard between Dean's shoulders until Dean falls forward with his face crushed into a pillow. Castiel thrusts are shorter now, more frantic and followed by unguarded little grunts. He's gotta be close. Dean cranes his head to see him, naked and wiry-muscled and face a mask of blissful abandon, literally glowing until he catches sight of Dean – then, he forces Dean back down face first.

"Don't move."

Dean gives a muffled groan at the undercurrent of command there. He meets Castiel's increasingly erratic thrusts and keeps his face hidden but still sees the surge of light on the backs of his eyelids when Castiel holds still inside him and shudders and comes.

Castiel reaches around and brings Dean off too, fast perfect tugs on Dean's neglected cock while he drowns in the sophisticated scent of Castiel and the rawness of pheromones as his mind shorts out.

Dean hears another rush of wings and this has got to be the weirdest sex he's ever had. Castiel pulls out, pulls away. When Dean rolls indolently over onto his back Castiel's fully dressed again, though his face is flushed and his mouth is bruised and panting. Dean is riding a truly spectacular wave of endorphins, but he still itches to kiss him and start the whole thing over again.

Castiel notices him, turns infuriatingly lackluster eyes on him. "Are you satisfied now, Dean?"

Dean laughs. "Uh, yeah . . . "

"Good. Then let us return to the topic at hand. You will have to be prepared for the choices that lie before y – mmf."

Castiel kisses him back though, clutches Dean's shoulder and makes a soft contented sound into his mouth.

Dean pulls back. "I figure I'll take it as it comes, y'know?"

Castiel watches his mouth. "That is reasonable," he says, already leaning in again.

*


End file.
